Do You Want to Build a Snowman?
by Caramelturnip
Summary: Elsa's thoughts from the other side of the door as Anna asks the same question year after year; "do you want to build a snowman?"
1. Part 1

**A/N: I saw the movie Frozen and loved it! I love the song "Do you want to build a snowman," but I always wanted to know what was happening, or what Elsa was thinking on the other side of the door. So I wrote my ideas down. Hope you like them, reviews and constructive criticism is appreciated, but keep hate to yourself please! No one likes hate, except haters. =P Anyways, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen or it's characters. They belong to Disney.**

_Knock, knock!_

"Elsa?" A little voice says. The voice belongs to Anna, my five-year-old sister. I smile a little.

"Do you want to build a snowman? Come on, let's go and play!"

My smile fades. I can't go play with Anna. I can't.

"I never see you anymore. It's like you've gone away!"

I haven't gone away, Anna! I'm right here!

"We used to be best friends! And now... we're not!"

I want to open the door and let Anna in and build snowmen all day. But I can't, because it will only lead to someone getting hurt. And that someone is almost certainly Anna.

There was a time Anna and I would play all day and all night. We _were _best friends. But that time is over. I can't be the big sister Anna wants me to be anymore.

"I wish you would tell me why!" I hear her groan of frustration.

"Do you want to build a snowman?" She repeats. Then her voice comes through the keyhole; "it doesn't have to be a snowman."

I can't take it anymore.

"Go away, Anna!" I shout at her, and her voice drops and she steps away.

"Okay, bye." She says sadly, and I hear her footsteps along the corridor.

**A/N: This is only the first part, I'll upload more soon! Thanks for reading! =D**


	2. Part 2

**A/N: I realize I literally JUST uploaded the first part but I feel very inspired and can't stop writing! So here's the next part. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: As I said before, I don't own Frozen and it's characters. Remember it cos it's quite tiresome repeating it... =P**

_Knock, knock!_

"Do you want to build a snowman, Elsa? Or ride our bike around the hall?" My ten-year-old sister Anna exclaims to me through my bedroom door, that's almost always locked.

I stay silent. Anna has kept at this for five years at least now. Right now I'm just waiting for the day she finally gives up on me, and the knocking stops. Because one day, it will. She will give up on me. Because I'm not worth her time.

"Elsa, some company is over due. I've started talking to the paintings on the walls!"

I almost laugh. But I hold it back. That's my fault. I've made her feel lonely.

I wish I could give her the company she wants. I wish I could be her friend, her amazing big sister. But I can't. I can't be the big sister she wants so badly.

"It gets a little lonely, all these big empty rooms. All I do is watch the hours tick by." She says, sighing.

I can imagine it being lonely. It must be. Our parents are usually busy, so are the servants and me? Her own sister? I don't even talk to her.

I'm sorry, Anna. But it's better for you to be lonely than for you to be hurt.

That's the phrase that helps me through the day.

**A/N: Don't know when the next part will be posted. Tomorrow, maybe? We'll see. =) **


	3. Part 3

**A/N: Here's the third part, as promised. It's shorter than the others, so I'll upload the forth part today as well, but later on. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Frozen or it's characters. They belong to disney**

I wait for it, because I know it's coming. It always does. Ten years of Anna knocking and waiting for me to respond even though I never do. But she keeps at it.

It makes me smile, to know she cares about me enough to keep knocking and waiting week after week, year after year.

But this time is different. The knocking doesn't come. Instead I hear footsteps approach... and then walk away.

I knew it. I knew she would do this.

She has finally given up on me.

But why do I feel surprised? Anna doesn't want to waste her time any more, and who can blame her?

Ten years of knocking and waiting. I imagine it can get very tiresome.

So she gives up.

And I can't blame her.

**A/N: Reviews and constructive criticism appreciated, thanks for reading. See y'all later! :)**


	4. Part 4

**A/N: Forgot to mention this earlier, yes, I did change the lyrics to the song a bit. I did that so it sounded like she was just talking, not singing. Just in case you noticed :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen or it's characters, as you've probably picked up by now. They belong to Disney.**

I didn't go to my parent's funeral.

I couldn't bare it.

Their death shocked the whole kingdom, of course. But it shocked my sister and I the most.

Sometimes I feel upset with myself for not attending. But at the end of the day, I realise if I had gone, something bad could have happened.

So instead, I mourn alone.

In my room.

With the door locked.

It's just better that way.

Anna comes to see me the day after the funeral.

_Knock, knock._

I remember all the years before, the years of shutting her out, of ignoring her.

The nasty way I told her to leave me alone when she was five and I was eight.

I felt guilty about them all then, and even more guilty now. But I can't change the past. That's the worst part.

"Elsa?" Her voice, usually sounding sweet and joyful, sounds particularly dull today.

"Please, Elsa, I know you're in there. People have been asking where you've been."

Of course they have. I'm the oldest daughter of the late king and queen. I'm the heir to the throne.

Someday, in the near future, I will be the queen.

"They all tell me, 'Have courage, Princess Anna,' and I'm _trying _to." She sighs, and my cold heart breaks in half.

They can't offer her understanding. Only I can. Yet at the same time, I can't go near her. She's the only thing I have left now. I can't loose her too.

I _can't._

"Elsa, I'm right out here for you! Please, just let me in!" Her voice breaks slightly.

I can't, Anna. Please understand that.

But she can't understand that, can she? She never will.

"We only have each other, Elsa. It's just you and me. What are we gonna do?!" She says sadly, and I hear her slide down the door so she's sitting down against the door.

I sit against the door too, but my side is much different than hers.

Once again, my power goes out of my control. The whole room is frozen. Shards of crystal ice up the walls, the floor made of ice, dusted with a light layer of snow.

Anna speaks once more, just whispering, though;

"Do you want to build a snowman?" Seven words. Only seven. And yet they make me feel even more upset than before.

Anna doesn't say anything else after that.

A few hours later, when I'm certain she's asleep and when my room has thawed, I unlock the door, and step outside.

I attempt to carry her down the hall to her room, and although it requires a lot of effort on my part, I manage to do it. I tuck her up into her bed, her head against the pillow and her body wrapped in blankets.

Quietly, I press a cold kiss to her forehead, and careful not to wake her, I close the door to her room and run back down the hall to mine.

I don't sleep much that night.

**A/N: That's it! I don't think I'll add more parts. I will be doing more fanfiction of Elsa's POV, though. I love her character. So anyways, hope you enjoyed! Reviews appreciated, tell me what you think, what I can improve on, it's all welcomed. Thanks!**

**-Caramel :D**


End file.
